Padri
by Lilya
Summary: Un anno fa, Draco ha scoperto qualcosa su sè stesso....E ora che molti pezzi del puzzle sono andati a posto, ha una nuova prospettiva da cui guardare la sua vita.


Padri

Nota dell'autrice: i paragrafi in corsivo sono i flashback.  

Avete mai avuto la sensazione che i conti non tornino completamente? Che ci sia una nota stonata, un particolare fuori posto di cui avvertite la presenza ma non riuscite a cogliere? Vi capisco e mi dispiace molto per voi: ci sono passato anch'io. Mi ricordo benissimo come è stato. Era poco più che una sensazione, un presentimento….Eppure in certi momenti non mi dava tregua. Scoprii che era qualcosa di più – _molto_ di più – di una semplice fantasia l'ultimo giorno dell'Agosto 19**, il giorno prima di partire per il quinto anno di scuola. Credetemi, anche se campassi mille anni, non potrei mai dimenticare quel pomeriggio d'Agosto. 

Lucius era, come al solito, accorso al fischio del padrone, come ogni bravo cagnolino ben ammaestrato. Mia madre stava facendo il suo solito "riposino di bellezza", o almeno così credevo. Io avrei dovuto studiare, ma quel pomeriggio faceva troppo caldo per fondersi i neuroni sui compiti di Trasfigurazione, tanto più che era perfettamente inutile: quel vecchio spaventapasseri della McGranitt non mi avrebbe dato il massimo dei voti – come esigeva Lucius – nemmeno se avessi saputo tutto il libro. Così me ne stavo sdraiato sul mio letto e lasciavo vagare la mia mente tra i più diversi argomenti, dai più superficiali ai più seri. Soprattutto un paio erano fissi nella mia mente: il primo era il mio dubbio Amletico (diventare un Mangiamorte e farsi ammazzare per un'idea che non condividevo o non diventarlo ed essere fatto fuori da mio padre?), il secondo erano i particolari che non combaciavano. Mi tirai a sedere e mi guardai allo specchio: ero cresciuto. ero cambiato. Da bambino ero stato il ritratto vivente di Lucius, ma ora…Ero diverso. Il mio volto si era fatto un po' meno affilato e un po' meno pallido. I miei capelli avevano assunto una lieve sfumatura più calda. I miei occhi, un tempo grigi, erano pian piano diventati di un azzurro intenso, come il cielo d'estate. Decisamente non somigliavo più a lui. Anche Lucius e mia madre si erano accorti dei miei cambiamenti, ma ognuno di noi aveva reagito in maniera diversa: io ero un po' confuso perché mi aspettavo di assomigliare di più a mio padre ma nel complesso non mi dispiaceva. Mio padre, ogni volta che mi guardava, serrava le labbra e mi lanciava quell'occhiata gelida e furiosa che di solito ricevevo quando l'avevo deluso e irritato. Mia madre mi guardava talvolta con una specie di gioia frammista al dolore dietro gli occhi, altre volte con aperta apprensione e speranza. E oltretutto, lo faceva più spesso: da quel che potevo ricordare, mia madre aveva sempre evitato di guardarmi. 

Qualcuno bussò alla porta. Avanti disse afferrando il libro di Trasfigurazione. Con mia grande sorpresa, mia madre si affacciò sulla soglia. Draco, puoi venire un momento? Ho bisogno di parlarti. Certo replicai alzandomi e posando il libro, senza cercare di nascondere la mia sorpresa. Vieni, andiamo nella mia stanza mi disse facendomi strada. Ero ancora più sorpreso: di solito l'accesso a quella stanza era interdetto a tutti, compreso Lucius. In tutta la mia vita c'ero stato solo tre o quattro volte. La stanza era piccola ma molto luminosa, con un paio di poltrone e un delicato tavolino sistemati davanti al camino spento. Penso sia meglio sederci disse accomodandosi su una delle poltrone e indicandomi l'altra. Sempre più confuso, ubbidii. Sedemmo per lunghi minuti in silenzio: mia madre era a disagio, sembrava non sapere da che parte cominciare. E non smetteva di guardarmi. Poi, improvvisamente, sorrise: Assomigli così tanto a Christopher…. Christopher? Chi è? C'entra qualcosa con il mio secondo nome, vero?. Non sono in molti a saperlo, ma il mio nome completo è Draco Christopher Malfoy. Mi ero sempre chiesto da dove venisse il mio secondo nome, visto che il mio padrino si chiama Severus, ma non fino ad allora non mi avevano mai voluto dare spiegazioni. Ripensai a quando l'avevo chiesto per la prima volta, circa dieci anni prima: mio padre si era infuriato, dicendomi di non perdere tempo con una sciocchezza del genere. Mia madre si schiarì la gola e mi riportò alla realtà: Prima di cominciare, devi promettermi che non dirai niente a Lucius di questa conversazione…Potrei passare dei grossi guai per quello che sto per dirti. Non dirai nulla, vero?. Le coprii la mano con la mia: era gelida e tremava Ti giuro che non me lo caverà di bocca nemmeno con la Cruciatus. Avanti, dimmi. Prese un profondo respiro: Come sai, ad Hogwarts ero a Serpeverde. Ebbene, due anni avanti al mio c'erano due ragazzi molto in gamba…Anche se non erano in molti a pensarla così, soprattutto nelle altre case. Si chiamavano….     

Christopher Malfoy, onorato di conoscerla, Madamigella. E questo musone qui è Severus Piton disse il ragazzo porgendole la mano. Non era molto alto, di corporatura minuta, con i capelli biondi e gli occhi d'un azzurro intenso. N…Narcissa St. John, piacere balbettò la timida ragazzina del primo anno stringendo la mano al suo compagno di Casa. Piacere mugugnò Severus prima di tornare ad immergersi nel libro di Pozioni che aveva davanti. Christopher sospirò e scosse la testa: Non cambierà mai. Allora, Narcissa, che te ne pare della nostra scuola?. È…impressionante disse la ragazzina guardandosi intorno. Christopher non poté trattenere un sorriso alla vista del suo faccino illuminato dall'ammirazione. Sei per caso la sorella di Eva St.John di Corvonero? le chiese Christopher. Lei scosse il capo: No, è solo una mia lontana parente. Io sono figlia unica. Beate te! sospirò il ragazzo. Narcissa lo guardò divertita: Hai molti fratelli e sorelle, come Johanna Weasley?. Non proprio replicò il ragazzo  Ho solo un fratello maggiore, ma basta e avanza. Di sicuro, è più di quanto riesca a sopportare aggiunse con una smorfia. Non andate d'accordo?. Più che altro è lui che non và d'accordo con me…Solo perché ha finito la scuola da un pezzo si crede chissà chi. È molto più vecchio di te? chiese mentre cominciava a riempirsi il piatto di fagiolini al burro. Sì, ha otto anni più di me. Narcissa spalancò gli occhi: Una bella differenza, non c'è che dire. 

Hai presente il trabocchetto del corridoio del secondo piano? annuii Beh, è proprio grazie a quella trappola che divenni amica di Chris e Severus… proseguì mia madre.

Avrebbe spaccato molto volentieri qualcosa dalla gran rabbia…Peccato che non ci fosse nulla a portata di mano. Narcissa sbuffò e si spostò una ciocca di capelli dal viso, poi tornò ad armeggiare cercando di liberare il piede dalla mattonella-trabocchetto in cui era rimasta presa, ma senza successo. Sembra quasi che questa stupida cosa non voglia lasciarmi andare! esclamò alla fine esasperata. Udì dei passi nel corridoio e cercò di confondersi con le ombre delle armature, ma fu tutto inutile. Narcissa? Che ci fai lì seduta per terra? chiese sorpreso Severus. Mi hanno spinta in questo stupido trabocchetto e non riesco a liberare la gamba disse abbassando gli occhi. Non preoccuparti, ci siamo qui noi. Forza, Sev, prendila da sinistra con queste parole Christopher si inginocchiò al suo fianco e le fece passare un braccio attorno alle sue spalle afferrandola contemporaneamente per la vita. Dall'altra parte, Severus fece lo stesso. Al tre! ordinò deciso Christopher Uno…due…tre!. Con uno strattone deciso riuscirono ad estrarla dalla trappola. Grazie, ragazzi. Non so proprio come avrei fatto senza di voi! li ringraziò con calore la ragazzina cercando di rimettersi in ordine l'uniforme. Aspetta, ti aiuto disse Christopher cominciando a spolverarle la schiena. Di' un po', chi ti ha giocato questo bel tiro? chiese Severus porgendole la borsa. Lo stesso che le ha attaccato sulla schiena il cartello "Serpeverde idioti" sulla schiena, suppongo borbottò Christopher staccando il foglio di pergamena dalla schiena di Narcissa. Cosa!? esclamò lei arrossendo e voltandosi per vedere. A spingerti è stato un Grifondoro del terzo anno, alto, capelli neri,  occhi neri e faccia da delinquente? si informò Severus. Sì…Ma voi come…?. Tipico di Sirius Black e la sua banda di imbecilli commentò sprezzante Christopher Quelli hanno tredici anni e ragionano ancora come mocciosi dell'asilo. A volte fanno sembrare furbo persino Lucius. Lucius chi? chiese Narcissa confusa. Quel rompiscatole di suo fratello Ah. 

 …Da quel momento Christopher e Severus mi presero sotto la loro ala protettiva. All'epoca ero molto ingenua e spesso mi perdevo nei miei sogni ad occhi aperti…E James Potter e i suoi amici, a quanto pare, mi avevano presa di mira scosse il capo Non so se era perché ero amica di Christopher e Severus o se perché ero l'unica abbastanza stupida da fidarsi di loro. Christopher e James Potter si detestavano? chiesi Come me e Ragazzo-Prodigio Potter?. Mamma corrugò la fronte: No, non proprio come voi due. Più che altro, erano Sirius Black e Severus ad essere come cane e gatto scosse il capo con falsa esasperazione, ma vidi un lieve sorriso divertito incresparle le labbra Quei due erano una cosa pazzesca: sempre pronti a darsi addosso, sempre pronti a mettersi nei guai a vicenda…Per non parlare dei dispetti che si facevano! Se li scrivessero tutti verrebbe fuori un libro più spesso della Bibbia!. Me ne racconti qualcuno? chiesi sperando di trovare qualcosa a cui ispirarmi per giocare qualche tiro mancino a Potter. Non oggi, Draco: ci potrebbe completamente fuori strada… non riuscì a trattenere un sospiro Anche se non so raccontarle bene come Christopher, non mi dispiacerebbe ridere come una volta di quelle storie

…E quando il professore è tornato del suo solito colore, ha tolto venti punti al Grifondoro. Potter e Lupin si sono messi a protestare e più loro protestavano, più punti toglieva il vecchio Buffler!. Narcissa scoppiò a ridere come una matta, tanto che per poco non cadde dalla panchina dove lei e Christopher erano seduti. Il ragazzo non riusciva a staccare gli occhi dalla tredicenne bionda che gli stava accanto: non poteva fare a meno di sorridere. Narcissa si asciugò un paio di lacrime col dorso della mano: Dio, quanto mi sarebbe piaciuto esserci! disse cercando di calmare il riso convulso che l'aveva presa Avrei dato non so cosa per vedere la faccia di Potter!. Credimi, era un vero spettacolo concordò Christopher. Io dico solo una cosa… disse Narcissa voltandosi verso di lui …Quando ti ci metti, sei veramente terribile. Beh, senza Severus non sarei mai riuscito a sabotare la pozione di Black Sì, però l'idea è stata tua replicò sorridendo. Il giovane Malfoy ricambiò il sorriso e si sporse in avanti per scostarle una cicca di capelli biondi che le era caduta sul viso. E poi dicono che non ridi mai… commentò a mezza voce. Chi lo dice? chiese la ragazza stupita. Delle persone…gente che senza importanza… mormorò Christopher avvicinandosi a lei …Gente che non ti conosce…. Le prese il viso tra le mani e la baciò con dolcezza. 

Chris è stato il primo ragazzo che ho baciato… sussurrò mia madre guardando il pavimento senza vederlo, il volto illuminato da una luce di gioia che non le aveva mai visto, persa in chissà quali altri ricordi. Anche se ero ansioso di sapere ciò che era successo in seguito, non osai interromperla. Dopo qualche istante, finalmente si riscosse e proseguì il suo racconto: Diventammo "ufficialmente" una coppia l'anno seguente. Fu allora che Severus si allontanò un poco da noi: Christopher era il suo migliore amico, ma non l'unico. Girava con dei ragazzi più grandi…Jacob Lestrange e la sua futura sposa Regina Morrell, Demon Wilkes, Vanessa Rosier…E anche amici di Lucius chiuse gli occhi Chris cercò di parlargli, ma Severus gli disse solo che non erano affari suoi e sapeva badare a sé stesso. Alcune ragazze dicevano che si era allontanato  perché io gli piacevo ed era geloso di Chris, ma non credo che fosse  realmente così. Io ho scoperto che erano diventati dei Mangiamorte solo molti anno dopo. Credo che Chris lo sapesse, o almeno sospettasse qualcosa, ma non ne parlò mai con me. Che successe quando la scuola finì? Ormai Chrstiopher e Severus erano al sesto anno… chiesi. Durante il loro ultimo anno, grazie al Cielo, Severus e Chris si avvicinarono di nuovo…Le cose non erano esattamente come prima, però era meglio dell'anno prima. Lui continuava a frequentare quella gente, ma ci assicurava che erano tipi a posto e a noi questo bastava. Io ero molto nervosa perché temevo che io e tuo padre ci saremmo separati, ma i miei timori si rivelarono infondati, tanto che l'estate seguente mi invitò a venire qui, a Malfoy Manor per farmi conoscere la sua famiglia un brivido la scosse profondamente È stato allora che conosciuto Lucius per la prima volta sussurrò. 

I capelli sono a posto? chiese Narcissa passandosi febbrilmente le mani nella chioma bionda. Sì, certo. E il vestito?. Ehi Christopher la prese dolcemente per i polsi, bloccandole le braccia che avevano già cominciato a scendere verso l'abito che indossava Non c'è niente di cui tu debba preoccuparti sussurrò prima di baciarla con passione. Sei perfetta… mormorò quando si separarono …Dico davvero. Entrarono in un ampio salotto: gli altri tre membri della famiglia Malfoy erano seduti su delle comode poltrone. Oh, siete arrivati, cari. Prego, sedetevi disse la signora Malfoy indicando loro il divano di velluto con un gesto cortese. Il capofamiglia si alzò in piedi per accogliere l'ospite: studiò attentamente la fanciulla diciassettenne, che sostenne con fierezza il suo sguardo, e finalmente sorrise. Piacere di conoscerla, signorina St.John. Prego, si accomodi. Conosce già mio figlio maggiore, Lucius?. Dalla terza poltrona si alzò un giovanotto di ventisei anni dagli occhi duri e freddi e il portamento sprezzante. Socchiuse gli occhi, squadrando la fanciulla da capo a piedi con molto meno tatto di quello usato dal padre. Narcissa si sentì gelare sotto quello sguardo, ma tenne la testa alta e sorrise educatamente porgendogli la destra. Non ci aveva detto che la tua ragazza era così carina, Christopher…Mi chiedo come abbia fatto un simile fiorellino a finire tra le tue zampe. Narcissa arrossì violentemente e Christopher si incupì: Non è un commento molto rispettoso nei confronti della mia fidanzata, Lucius…Quindi sei pregato di ritirarlo immediatamente ringhiò il giovane Malfoy. Insomma, ragazzi! esclamò la signora Malfoy Vi pare il modo di comportarvi? Lucius, chiedi scusa alla signorina. Il ragazzo storse la bocca in una smorfia di insofferenza, poi le sorrise con aria ipocritamente gentile: Mi scuso se la mia condotta vi ha offeso, signorina St.John…Ma non ho fatto altro che esprimere il mio pensiero. Non preoccupatevi, signor Malfoy, non mi avete offesa replicò Narcissa gelida. Chirstopher si limitò a fissare con rabbia suo fratello e strinse la mano alla sua fidanzata. Non farci caso… le bisbigliò all'orecchio …quello cercava solo di metterti in imbarazzo      

Restai qui per un mese e mi trovai molto bene… probabilmente notò la mia espressione incredula e stupita, perché aggiunse con un sospiro Allora questa casa era molto diversa…Non era _così_ fredda e tetra. Restai ancora più sorpreso: avevo sempre creduto che mia madre si sentisse una regina in casa di Lucius…Perché casa mia non lo è mai stata. Stavo dicendo? disse mia madre cercando di recuperare il filo del discorso Oh, sì…Mi trovai molto bene, o quasi…L'unica cosa che mi innervosiva erano le occhiate che Lucius mi lanciava con quei suoi occhi freddi come l'acciaio inghiottì nervosamente, e per un istante mi sembrò di avere davanti la diciassettenne di quel tempo. All'improvviso, come un lampo di luce nell'oscurità, mi fu chiaro che non era passato poi così tanto tempo.  

Quel maledetto bastardo! imprecò Christopher non appena furono soli in camera sua Se non la smette di guardarti a quel modo, giuro che gli cavo gli occhi!. Adesso esageri disse calma Narcissa appoggiandogli una mano sulla spalla Non ha fatto nulla di male. Non ancora… ringhiò cupo Christopher. Oh, smettila!lo rimproverò spazientita Ti comporti come…come se tuo fratello fosse una specie di maniaco un lampo di malizia le illuminò gli occhi Dì un po', non sarai mica geloso? . Geloso, io? quasi urlò il ragazzo Di quel robo lì? Ma per favore!. Beh, anche se così fosse, sappi che per quanto mi riguarda non hai nulla da temere tentò di circondargli la vita con le braccia, ma il ragazzo si allontanò e si voltò a guardarla con aria seria: Non sto scherzando, Narcissa. Mio fratello…Non mi piace. Lui è un uomo pericoloso, capace di qualsiasi cosa. Per me tu esageri! mormorò scuotendo il capo.   

Continuammo a vederci per altri due anni mi disse mia madre E poi…

Ma ne sei sicura? chiese Christopher ancora incredulo fissando la pallida diciannovenne seduta sul divano. Sì, ne sono sicura ribatté ella stizzita, poi aggiunse calmandosi Ho…ho fatto gli esami. È sicuro. Chiuse gli occhi e strinse forte le mani in grembo, come aveva fatto anni prima quando il Cappello Parlante le era stato calato in testa. Ma stavolta il responso che aspettava era ben diverso: avrebbe potuto cambiare le loro vite per sempre…La sua, quella di Chris…e quella del bambino che portava in grembo. Ma è fantastico! urlò Chris sollevandola di peso e facendola girare in tondo per la stanza. Ma ci pensi, Narcy? Avremo un bambino!. Ehi, ehi, mettimi giù, mi fai venire la nausea!. Oh, scusa disse il ragazzo facendola scendere delicatamente sul pavimento. Allora… disse Narcissa non appena le fu passato il capogiro Allora sei felice?. Certo che lo sono! rispose Chris, prima di incupirsi: Voglio dire…Lo sei anche tu? Vuoi tenerlo? chiese con la preoccupazione che emergeva chiaramente nei suoi occhi blu. L'avrei tenuto anche se tu mi avessi detto che non lo volevi… mormorò appoggiando le mani sul ventre. Da quanto lo sai? mormorò il giovane sedendosi accanto a lei e osservando la sua pancia quasi con reverenza. Una settimana…Avevo quasi paura di dirtelo, temevo che…. Ma non ipotizzarlo nemmeno! replicò quasi offeso Christopher. Scusami, è solo che…è una storia che si sente abbastanza spesso, non trovi? Hai ragione mormorò prendendole la mano. Restarono in silenzio per qualche secondo, poi Narcissa parlò ancora: Allora…Che cosa facciamo? chiese in un soffio. Beh, anche io ti devo confessare una cosa… mormorò Christopher alzandosi in piedi e cercando di assumere un'aria solenne. Narcissa lo guardò a metà tra il sorpreso e il preoccupato e lui non poté trattenere un sorriso: Questo piccolino mi ha solo costretto ad affrettare un po' le cose mentre parlava, tolse dalla tasca una scatolina di velluto e gliela porse Speravo di dirtelo in maniera più romantica, comunque…Narcissa, mi vuoi sposare?. La ragazza aprì la scatola e ci trovò un anello finemente lavorato con uno smeraldo incastonato.  Alzò il volto verso di lui: Sia ben chiara una cosa… disse alzandosi e avvicinandosi a lui Non lo faccio perché sono incinta di tuo figlio… i due erano ormai a pochi centimetri di distanza …Ma perché ti amo con tutta l'anima. Christopher la strinse a sé e la baciò. Sai una cosa? disse dopo appoggiandole una mano sul ventre Mi è stato annunciato che diventerò padre da meno di dieci minuti e il mio bambino non è ancora nato, eppure so già di volergli bene si inginocchiò e la baciò sulla pancia Il mio piccolo Draco…. Draco?. Christopher annuì: Se sarà un maschio. Se sarà una femmina, il nome lo sceglierai tu. Oh…se Draco non ti piace lo possiamo cambiare. Narcissa sorrise: Draco è perfetto. 

Ti ricordi… ti ricordi di Chicco, il tuo orsacchiotto preferito,? mormorò a fatica mia madre. Annuii, incapace di parlare. Christopher andò a comperarlo il giorno dopo che gli dissi di essere incinta… fissavo il pavimento, ma non avevo bisogno di alzare lo sguardo per vedere le lacrime nei suoi occhi, le sentivo già nella sua voce …Diceva…che ogni bambino deve avere un orsacchiotto a fargli compagnia. Mi sentivo la gola secca come un deserto, eppure mi sforzai di parlare: Così…Christopher era mio padre. Non Lucius. Sì, lui. Non Lucius. Restai in silenzio e pensai a quell'uomo che senza nemmeno conoscermi diceva di volermi bene…E che fosse vero lo sentivo. Pensai a Lucius, per cui non ero mai stato un figlio bensì un erede. Che per quanto facessi, non era mai contento di me. Che cercava di rendermi una specie di suo clone, un bambolotto ai suoi comandi. C-che… mormorai a fatica …che cosa è successo a…a mio padre?. Morì due settimane dopo…Ucciso dai Mangiamorte si passò una mano su una fronte, chinando il viso per nascondere le lacrime: Fui io a trovarlo…Non puoi neanche immaginare cosa abbia passato… si lasciò sfuggire un singhiozzo È-è stato allora che…che ho fatto il più grosso errore della mia vita… Hai sposato Lucius risposi per lei. Annuì: Sì…Lui fu così vicino dopo la morte di tuo padre…era sempre molto gentile con me…Continuava a dire che non dovevo abbattermi, dovevo pensare al bambino… la sua voce divenne un sussurro Diceva di avere sempre voluto bene a Chris, ma non sapeva come esprimerlo o come comportarsi con un fratello così giovane…mi disse che il minimo che poteva fare era essere il padre di suo figlio…e così acconsentii a sposarlo. Quello che è derivato dalla mia scelta lo sai bene. Rialzò il volto, su cui ora era dipinta un'espressione dura: All'inizio avevo sospettato di Severus…Sapevo che era un Mangiamorte e che Christopher lo sapeva, ma loro non sapevano che anche io ero al corrente di tutto…Così all'inizio pensai che fosse stato lui, nel timore che Chris lo tradisse scosse il capo Ma non era stato lui. Non avrebbe mai fatto una cosa del genere. Mamma… mormorai a fatica, preparandomi a porle la domanda più difficile di tutte …chi ha ucciso mio padre? Tu lo sai, non è vero?. Sì… sussurrò mia madre …sì, lo so…Tu avevi soltanto quattro mesi, quando scoprii tutto.   

Sei uno loro! urlò Narcissa coprendosi la bocca con una mano, sconvolta. Mia cara mogliettina, non dirmi che non avevi sospettato nulla in tutto questo tempo? chiese Lucius con un ghigno crudele prima di scoppiare in una risata fredda. Oh, Dio, ma allora…Christopher…tu potevi… Salvarlo? È questo che stai cercando di dire? No, mia cara l'afferrò per un polso, attirandola a sé con forza Non potevo…Anche perché sono stato io ad ucciderlo. NO! urlò la giovane donna cercando di divincolarsi. Tentò di colpirlo per liberarsi, ma lui strinse anche l'altro braccio nella sua stretta di ferro. Sì, invece. E perché non avrei dovuto? Ho sempre odiato mio fratello…Ho fatto di tutto per rendergli la vita difficile quando era a casa, ma ora se ne sarebbe andato, vero? Avrebbe sposato te e avrebbe avuto un bambino…Invece ora è a marcire sotto terra e tu sei mia moglie. La sua vita **perfetta** e **felice** è cibo per vermi, proprio come lui!. ASSASSINO! urlò a Narcissa liberando le braccia e arretrando, orripilata e furibonda TI DENUNCERÒ! NDRAI IN GALERA PER QUELLO CHE HAI FATTO!. Il volto di Lucius si contorse in un'espressione di furia cieca e crudele: colpì la sua sposa con un ceffone, facendola sbattere contro il muro, poi la inchiodò contro di esso tenendola per la gola. Tu non farai nulla contro di me… le sibilò all'orecchio …altrimenti il moccioso farà la fine di suo padre. La lasciò andare e si avvicinò alla culla dove il bambino stava piangendo a pieni polmoni, forse spaventato da quelle urla. Narcissa osservò terrorizzata mentre Lucius arricciava il naso in una smorfia di disgusto. Si voltò verso di lei, ancora quell'espressione disgustata sul volto: Vedi di farlo stare zitto. Il mantello nero fluttuava dietro di lui mentre usciva dalla stanza. Non appena se ne fu andato, Narcissa si tirò in pedi e corse alla culla, stringendo al petto il suo bambino: Sssh, ssh…No, amore, no…Non piangere, è tutto passato, è tutto a posto…C'è la tua mamma qui, nessuno ti farà del male…Non piangere… ma nemmeno lei riusciva a credere a quelle parole. 

Mia madre si coprì il volto con le mani e scoppiò in lacrime: Mi dispia-ce Draco… disse tra i singhiozzi L-lo, so, avrei dovuto denunciarlo…Ma non potevo permettere che ti facesse del male…Tu sei tutto quello che ho. Andai ad abbracciarla e la strinsi più forte che potevo: Non è stata colpa tua, mamma… sussurrai Non è stata colpa tua…. Ed era vero            

Il giorno dopo tornai ad Hogwarts, ma non era più lo stesso. Pensavo continuamente all'inferno in cui io e mia madre avevamo vissuto per tutti quegli anni. E all'uomo che mi aveva regalato il mio primo e ultimo orsetto di pezza. Mia madre aveva detto che il mio padrino, il professor Piton e mio padre (il mio vero padre) erano andati a scuola insieme: non so bene perché decisi di parargli. L'occasione si presentò poche settimane dopo l'inizio della scuola, quando mi convocò nel su ufficio per una delle nostre chiacchierate "tra padre e figlio", come le chiamavo io…Perché era proprio così che Severus mi parlava. È tutto a posto, Draco? Sei molto calmo in questi giorni… mi chiese dopo avermi offerto una tazza di the. Bevvi un altro sorso di quella bevanda calda per farmi coraggio prima di porre la fatidica domanda: Signore…le dispiacerebbe…raccontarmi qualcosa di mio padre?. Severus distolse lo sguardo e parve a disagio: Non c'è molto che possa dire….Non lo conosco così bene. Io credo di sì, invece dissi guardandolo direttemene negli occhi. Allora lo sai mormorò dopo un istante di silenzio. Annuii: Mia madre mi ha detto tutto. Severus sospirò e, dopo un istante d'esitazione, cominciò a raccontare.

C'è qualcos'altro che vuoi sapere? mi chiese gentilmente. Esitai: Per caso…Ha una sua fotografia?. Lo vidi riflettere attentamente: Sì…Dovrei averne una da qualche parte, ma dovrei cercarla. Appena la trovo, te la faccio avere. Mi sorrise mentre mi alzavo e appoggiavo sulla scrivania la tazza da tempo vuota: Grazie signore. Mi avviai verso la porta, ma la sua voce mi fermò: Draco…. Sì? chiesi voltandomi a guardarlo. Mi appoggiò una mano sulla spalla:Se vuoi vedere tuo padre non devi fare altro che guardarti allo specchio… la sua voce si fece improvvisamente roca e commossa …Più passano gli anni e più gli somigli. La luce fioca delle candele può avermi tratto in inganno, ma avrei giurato di avrei visto delle lacrime nei suoi occhi.

La settimana seguente, in classe, mi chiese di fermarmi dopo la lezione di Pozioni. Il cuore mi batteva forte mentre con un cenno congedavo Tiger e Goyle e osservavo gli altri studenti – i Grifondoro davanti a tutti – lasciare in fretta il sotterraneo. Non appena se ne furono andati tutti, mi avvicinai alla cattedra. Severus non mi disse nulla, mi porse semplicemente una busta. Mi sedetti su un banco e la aprii: un cartoncino quadrato mi scivolò in mano. Da una vecchia istantanea mi salutavano tre persone, tra le quli riconobbi immediatamente i primi due: erano un diciassettenne dai capelli neri unti, il naso adunco e il volto serio e una sorridente ragazzina di quindici anni con capelli biondi e occhi celesti che guardavano adoranti la terza  persona della foto. Era un ragazzo di diciassette anni non molto alto, di corporatura minuta, i capelli biondo-dorati e gli occhi blu proprio come i miei. Christopher Edward Malfoy. Mio padre. Poi notai qualcos'altro; Cisa sono quei numeri scritti sopra le vostre teste? chiesi indicando il 3 tracciato in inchiostro nero a mezzo centimetro dalla testa di mio padre. Severus sorrise: Prova a voltare la foto. Lo feci. Dietro, in una scrittura molto nitida e ordinata quasi quanto la mia era scritto:  

1) Quello che studia (Sev)

2) Quella che passa (Narcy)

3) Quello che copia (io, Chris) 

Si riferiva a Trasfigurazione… spiegò Severus Tuo padre e la professoressa McGranitt avevano ehm qualche difficoltà di comprensione. Proprio come me… mormorai senza alzare gli occhi dalla foto: mia madre stava abbracciando mio padre e Severus faceva una faccia fintamente scandalizzata. Non proprio ribatté il Severus in carne e ossa Chris andava molto peggio di te. Sarebbe stato orgoglioso dei tuoi voti. Oh fu tutto quello che riuscii a dire. Pensai a che Lucius mi aveva sempre rimproverato perché, per quanto mi sforzassi, non ero mai riuscito a prendere più di 99 su cento.   

Dicono che i figli non sono di chi li fa ma di chi li tira su….Io non sono mai stato il figlio di Lucius: sono sempre stato il suo clone _e_ l'erede dei Malfoy. In casa mia non ci sono foto né ritratti di mio padre: mamma mi ha detto che Lucius ha fatto bruciare tutto. Ho ancora la foto che mi ha dato Severus, ma ora che sono a casa per le vacanze non oso tirarla fuori e guardarla per paura che Lucius mi scopra. Non ne ho veramente bisogno, perché ormai l'ho praticamente imparata a memoria, però mi manca guardarla tutte le sere prima di andare a dormire come facevo sempre a scuola. Sembra quasi che il Christopher diciassettenne di quella foto sappia chi sono, perché ogni volta che la guardo prima di infilarmi sotto le coperte, Narcissa e Severus sono già addormentati ma lui invece no. Non importa quanto sia tardi: lui è sempre sveglio. Qualche volta, mentre i suoi e i miei compagni dormono, parlo con lui. So che è stupido, però ho quasi la sensazione che mi capisca. Vorrei tanto che potesse rispondermi, come quell'odiosa cicciona che fa la guardia alla Sala dei Grifondoro… . Ma non può farlo. Oltre al fatto di non poterlo vedere nemmeno in foto anche queste conversazioni notturne mi mancano molto. Quando mi prende proprio il bisogno di vederlo, allora semplicemente vado in bagno e guardo nello specchio: nel mio riflesso, io vedo mio padre. E non ho bisogno di chiedermi da che parte stare.   

**Fine**


End file.
